


Game of Thrones

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for Fall for S/X Season 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Thrones

“It’s asking again”. 

“Then press the bloody button”.

“You press it—you’re closer.”

“’m not closer—it’s by your leg. An’ my arm is trapped by your fat arse.”

“I do not have a fat ass.”

“So you say.”

“Take it back.”

“No.”

“Take it back or—“

“Or what? Gonna threaten me with celibacy again? D’ya remember how well that went last time?”

“I’ll tell you who dies in the next episode.”

“You’re an evil bastard.”

“I learned from the best. So—“

“Your arse is not fat. Now press the button—I hate when Netflix makes us move!”

* * *


End file.
